Mew Mew Dimension Clash
by AwesomeSnowDragonGirl
Summary: Kisshu, Turuto and Pai are visiting the mew mews, but when Ryo's computor is broken and Pai jumps in to help, a mysteriouse new button is added to the keyboard. Pudding's curiosity gets over her and she pushes the button. READ ON TO FIND OUT THE CONSEQUENSES! (tell me if i pelt that right) No flaming pls. suitible for all ages, i'm just confused by the ratings.


**Mew Mew Dimension Clash!**

Ichigo sat down at the table next to Lettuce. Pudding hung from one of the lamps like a bat. Mint sipped her tea in the corner while Zakuro counted the money they had made. Berry and Ringo came out of the toilets while Keiichirro and Ryo had a chat in the computer room. It had been another busy day in cafe mew mew and they were expecting visitors. Keiichirro had received a message from Pai. He, Taruto and Kisshu were coming to earth to visit the mew mews and they would be arriving any second now.

'Knock, knock'. Correction; they had arrived now. Ichigo got up to answer the door. "Welcome back, friends." She said. But then she saw it wasn't her alien friends, it was her boyfriend Aoyoma. "Oh, Aoyoma kun. Wasn't expecting you."

"Who are you expecting?" said Aoyoma coming in.

"We got a message from Pai about him visiting" Ichigo explained.

"It'll be great to see them again." But Ichigo could tell he was being slightly sarcastic. Then just seconds after Ichigo closed the door she heard the metallic sound that indicated an alien teleporting. She opened the door again and greeted her friends with open arms (not literally).

"Welcome back!" she said. Then she noticed there was nobody in front of her and heard Pudding giggle. Embarrassed she closed the door again thinking she was hearing things. When she turned around she noticed Pai, Kisshu and Taruto (Taru-taru) who was playing with Pudding in the cafe. Pai had a smile that she had never seen before too. Lettuce announced she would go down stairs to tell Ryo and Keiichirro that their guests had arrived.

She arrived in the computer room but wasn't looking were she was going. She tripped on a loose wire and tumbled through the air. Her foot collided with the monitor while her flailing hands attempted to grab onto other wires only to accidently pull them out. The computers slowed and stopped. Ryo tried to turn the computers on again but the screen remained blank. "Err... Sorry. But the guests have arrived."

Ryo and Keiichirro sweat dropped and helped her up. They walked upstairs clearly looking annoyed, with every step they walked up Lettuce apologised over and over. They said hello to their friends and offered tea. Pai noticed Ryo's expression, "Why do you look so annoyed?" he asked.

"Our computers have broken because of a ... err ... accident." He glanced at Lettuce and she blushed.

"How about I fix it for you." said Pai.

"Thanks that would be a great help." said Keiichirro smiling.

Pai went down stairs to the computer room and spent the rest of the day replacing wires and connecting circuits while Taruto played with Pudding and Kisshu showed off his power to the others. He baked a cake with one of his sword attacks and teleported into the girl's bathroom just so he could annoy Mint. Then Taruto came through the window with Pudding riding on his back laughing her head off. Taruto didn't look as happy though. It was twilight when Pai finally came out of the computer room. Ryo sat at the chair and turned on the monitor. The screen flashed into life and now the screen was even clearer. Ryo was definitely impressed. He spotted a new button just as Pudding came through the door.

"Hey, Pai. What does that button do?" said Ryo pointing to a big red button in the corner. But before Pai could say anything...

"Only one way to find out!" exclaimed Pudding excitedly and hit the button as hard as possible without breaking it. A blinding light hit them like a charging bull and faded as quickly as it appeared. Pai had teleported upstairs to get away from the light so Ryo and Pudding went upstairs too. Everyone was okay and acting like they didn't know a thing about what had just happened, the main reason was because they didn't know. Ryo was relieved and thought the button was just a way of turning the computers off when the cafe doors swung open. In the doorway stood a girl panting franticly, her red hair was up in bunches and she wore a grey uniform she looked up and said "Sorry I'm late." in an American accent and stared at Ichigo. A girl with blue hair up in two buns walked out of the toilets and looked at Ichigo

"You don't look late at all to me" said the blue haired American girl. Then she noticed another girl that looked exactly like Ichigo then noticed Mint.

"Maybe her alarm is just wrong again." said an American green haired girl that had plaits. She stared at Lettuce.

"It always is" said a high pitched voice that belonged to a girl with short blond hair. She stared at Pudding.

"Don't worry Zoey, we're all used to it." said a purple haired girl who then looked around very confused.

"Hey, what's going on girls?" said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes he stared straight at Ryo.

"Elliot, are you okay you don't usually go that silent." said a grown man with brown hair in a ponytail. He looked straight at Keiichirro.

Another voice outside said "Hey there Zoey, how are you?" asked a boy with black hair and tanned skin then three people with pale skin and strange clothes appeared in the doorway. One was short and looked like a girl another was the same size as the average teen boy and another was quite tall.

All of the characters stared at each other for a while before most of them broke out into a big panic. Once everyone had calmed down Ichigo plucked up the courage to speak to their doubles: "Ittai, anatahadarena no?" she exclaimed.

(Translates as Who the heck are you?)

The American Ichigo looked at the original Ichigo and sweat dropped. "My name Zoey we not understand." She said slowly as if teaching a word to a five year old.

Ichigo rolled her eyes "Anata wa jimaku ga baka o yomitoru koto ga dekimasen!"

Zoey noticed some words highlighted in pink just below Ichigo's face. They read: Can't you read the subtitles you idiot! Zoey stared at the words that just simply appeared in front of Ichigo. Pai realized what the button had done. His subtitles said: I apologize for all of this. I think I may have accidently created a portal to the 4K Dimension.

"The 4K Dimension?" asked Ryo's copy Elliot.

"It's our part of the anime dimension. There are many parts to it and two for each anime. The 4Kids version (ours) and the Japanese version (original)." explained Sardon. Pai sweat dropped once Sardon was done and his subtitles said: Crap, why did 4Kids have to make me sound about 589 years old.

At this Tarb burst into laughter. "If only 4Kids had left you with your jokes, but then that wasn't really a joke cos it's definitely true!" Then Taruto burst out laughing too and Tarb stopped.

You sound like a fairy out of an earth Disney movie! Said Taruto's subtitles.

"Oh yeah! That's rich coming from someone with tart as their translated name and has a voice to match his girly looks." Retorted Tarb.

Well it's pointless insulting me when basically I am you and my name isn't brat backwards.

"Tart!"

Brat!

"Tart!"

Brat!

They started hitting and insulting each other in the stereotypical child argument way that can only be halted and forgotten, but never resolved.

"I think we should at least try to get along" said Bridget.

Phew. Thank god my American copy has a suitable voice, but I'm not so sure about the name. Read the green subtitles belonging to Lettuce.

"I'm no copy. My character I just based off of you." replied Bridget.

I've read about 4Kids. They take good anime and rip it off. Said Lettuce with a rare smirk on her face.

Mark had noticed Dren and Kisshu had gone away to show off their attacks and boast about who had the creepier voice so he decided to talk to his original.

"Hey I'm Mark what would be the name of my original." He said waving at the confused person in front of him.

My name is Aoyoma. And I never thought 4kids could drop that low. Said his subtitles.

"What do you mean?" asked Mark sensing Aoyama's irritation.

They've made a 14 year old boy sound 30.

"I'm not 14, I'm 15."

No difference. Said Aoyoma with a smirk.

"Are you challenging me?"

Kendo in the usual place now. And off they went to fight. Ichigo and Zoey noticed this so followed them to cheer their boyfriends on.

Pudding decided to talk to Kikki, her copy. So did 4Kids give you any flaws.

"Don't you worry. I think we're just perfect." Replied Kikki.

Pfft. Sorry but you're very wrong there; I don't sound like one of the witches from Macbeth.

"Hey you do realize you're only insulting yourself."

Nope. You're just my copy.

"I challenge you whoever eats most of the café cakes is the winner."

You're on (censored insult).

Keiichirro noticed Pudding and Kikki heading for the kitchen so turned to Wesley. Since everyone else is challenging each other how about we have a bake off.

"Let's go!" came the reply of the copy.

They immediately set to work baking cakes for the girls to eat. Everyone was now fighting with their double; Zakuro and Renée were having a dance off on the rear balcony, Mint and Carina were having a princess-off at Mint's mansion (while confusing the hell out of Babba), Pai and Sardon were having a computer game off with Ryo's computer with Ryo and Elliot cheering and Lettuce and Bridget were in a read off. Ichigo and Zoey weren't really in a face off they just cheered for their clichéd boyfriends.

"Yeah! Go Mark!"

Beat him Aoyoma kun!

They both hit each other with all of their force.

Come on you can do it. You got the power of the blue night in ya!

"What do you mean? How the hell does he have the power of the blue night? Everyone knows its Elliot." Said Zoey.

Actually, it turned out to be Aoyoma. Ichigo's eyes glittered as she said this. His love for me was so strong a power grew inside him and he became the blue night. (A/N: not true I know)

"Hey I know. How about you guys have a blue night face off." Zoey called to them.

Great idea. Said Aoyoma. The epic music began as he transformed into the blue night. Mark looked at him confused and baffled.

"Err. Problem, I've no idea how to transform." He said.

Maybe that's because your series didn't show enough episodes. Said Ichigo looking mischievous.

"You knew I would suggest that didn't you."

Well, I might have done. Said Ichigo giggling.

"You meanie!"

Wahoo, Pai win's! said Ryo.

"No he didn't, you just pulled the plug on our computer."

"No matter. I think we should be getting back to the 4K Dimension." Said Sardon.

I guess we should. You two go fix the others we'll fix the computers. Said Pai.

Elliot and Ryo nodded and went upstairs to sort things out.

Eventually everyone was in the café and the copies were ready to go home Keiichirro had even baked them a leaving present. Pudding was given the honour of pressing the button that would send them home. Soon it was time for the aliens to leave for their ship waiting next to the moon. Then everyone else went home to their beds.

**In the legendary 4K Dimension:**

Wesley was cutting the cake so everyone had a slice to take home. It was a beautiful round cake with little characters made of icing on top and surrounded by mountains of cream. Wesley gave the cake a good prod with his knife, then suddenly! BOOM cream got everywhere, all over the walls and everyone and the icing characters were just messy piles on the plate with a side of leftover balloons.

**THE END**


End file.
